


A Lack of Color

by Scifiroots



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, April Showers Challenge, Humor, Other, Silly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure silliness, a bit of fluff, based off my shopping ventures today  for school clothes and also one of my reader's agreements about  white not being Han's color (referencing an earlier story post of  mine).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lack of Color

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of ghostwhisper's "dressing up" request and trilla's "Han/Luke and the color white" request (although I just realized the full details and I don't have even a mention of H/L unfortunately)
> 
> This story can be interpreted a variety of ways ) I prefer to think it's a gen fic, but ship is possible.

"What the hell is that?"

"Now don't get worked up over something that's no big deal."

"No big...? Are you insane? Are we even looking at the same thing, here?"

"Han, it's the only image being shown."

"I'm _not_ going to do it."

"You're being petulant."

"I am n—"

"Which, by the way, means childish."

"I _knew_ that, thank you!"

"What's the problem, anyway? Afraid you won't look good? Come on, Han, whatever happened to that cocky 'I've-just-been-in-a-trash-compactor-but-still-look-good' attitude?"

"Listen, princess, you might be able to pull this sort of thing off just fine—"

"Why, thank you. But...?"

"—But white is _not my color_!"

Silence. Then, a giggle.

"Oh for goodness sake, it's _my_ wedding!"

"...I hate you."


End file.
